I.G.G.Y.
I.G.G.Y. '''the Pixel-Munching Snaffler is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in Moshi Monsters, in the Fluffies set. They are a purple fluffy Moshling who eats pixels. I.G.G.Y loves chasing and eating cursors. During the early stages of Moshi Monsters, he had a huge popularity and held the place of the most popular Moshling, insofar as him becoming the mascot of the game itself. I.G.G.Y. existed as the cursor-eating monster before becoming a Moshling, as demonstrated here, where he was affectionately called the "Purple-dy crunchedy thing". Later, on November 21, 2008, he was christened by paisedlee. I.G.G.Y._names.jpg|In this post, Roary includes a thumbnail listing his thoughts for the name of "Purple-dy crunchedy thing", as I.G.G.Y. was then called. Combinations Biography Aaargh! Curse those pesky cursors! These pixel-scoffing Moshlings look innocent enough, but the second they spot a pointy arrow, it's history. I've spoken to a few keyboard-tapping geeks and they believe Snafflers find computer cursors really annoying- like flies fluttering around their heads. But since seeing as they can't swat them (they've got no arms, let alone rolled-up newspapers), they gobble them up. It's not just arrows though: my precious hat has been munched from my head on several occasions. It might just taste funny, because the Snafflers always spit it straight out. Yuck! Mini Bio Aaargh! Curse those pesky cursors! These pixel-scoffing Moshlings look innocent enough, but the second they spot a pointy arrow, it's history. Experts believe they find cursors really annoying. But since seeing as they can't swat them (they've got no arms, let alone rolled-up newspapers), they gobble them up! Ulp! Character Encyclopedia '''Main With their cute fluffy bodies and happy smiles, it's easy to see how monsters are caught off guard around the Pixel-Munching Snafflers. But be warned, Monstro City's computers will never be the same again. Snafflers like I.G.G.Y. find cursors irritating, so the second they spot one - gobble, gulp - it's history! Cyber critter ''' It's pretty difficult to locate a Pixel-Munching Snaffler because they're so unpredictable and they seem to sneak up on monsters before they realise the hyper little critters are there! Apparently, Snafflers whizz about in mysterious portals in cyberspace called Aargates, but occasionally these bouncy Fluffies are seen caught up in Monstro City's hedges. '''The curse of the cursor! I.G.G.Y. stands for "I'm gonna get ya!" No wonder - this Snaffler feasts on pixels and cursors for breakfast, lunch and dinner! Data File Moshling type: Fluffies Species: Pixel-Munching Snaffler Habitat: Aargates - mysterious portals in cyberspace Fluffie friends: Dipsy, Flumpy, Honey Notes: * I.G.G.Y. doesn't have arms to swat away annoying cursors, so the Pixel-Munching Snaffler gobbles them up instead! * Huge gaping grin, ready to munch pixels. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Pixel-Munching Snafflers have a real problem. They find cursors really irritating - like bugs droning around their heads. But they can't use a fly swat or a rolled-up newspaper as they don't have any arms! So they much 'em up instead. Gulp! Because of their spiky, fluffy, hair, you will sometimes see a Pixel-Munching Snaffler trapped in a hedge or bush, tangled in the twigs. But this is quite rare because they can use strange portals in cyberspace called Aargates to whoosh around Monstro City. Experts believe this uses a lot of energy, which may explain why they are so fond of power surges. Habitat You'll occasionally spot a Pixel-Munching Snaffler trapped in a hedge but they usually whoosh in from mysterious portals in cyberspace called Aargates. Traits Personality Unpredicatble, hyper, bouncy. Likes Power surges and tickly pickles. Dislikes Delete keys and nifty mouse-operators. Trivia *I.G.G.Y. hates hedges, as they get trapped in them. *I.G.G.Y. has won the "Moshling World Cup Competition" in The Daily Growl three years in a row. *I.G.G.Y. first appears on the first "Loading Screen" while the Moshi Monsters game is loading. *I.G.G.Y. got their name from a competition in The Daily Growl; they had always been on the first "Loading Screen" in Moshi Monsters, but they didn't have a name or wasn't a Moshling at the time the competition took place. Their name stands for I'm Gonna Get Ya. Gallery In-Game Animations I.G.G.Y. animation.gif I.G.G.Y. animation 2.gif I.G.G.Y. animation 3.gif I.G.G.Y. animation 4.gif I.G.G.Y. animation 5.gif Iggy 3.png Iggy 6.png Iggy 9.png Other Iggy Thump2.png|In Thump O Glump Iggy Thump.png TAG I.G.G.Y.png Cuddly IGGY.png IGGY Champ Poster.png|IGGY Champ Poster Moshi Karts Iggy.png|Moshi Karts item Vivid mystery box iggy.png|I.G.G.Y. Mystery Box Vivid mystery box iggy 2.png Halloween IGGY.png|Halloween Twistmas IGGY.png|Christmas Pirate iggy teaser.jpg|Pirate Takeover Iggy loding.png IHM20 Iggy.jpeg IGGY moshi bandz.png Iggyload.png IGGY Yummy.png Iggyimg.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action iggy.png|I.G.G.Y. as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes iggysquint.png|Iggy Squint iggywide.png|Iggy chomp IGGY Hat.png|IGGY Hat Iggy Lantern Lite.png|Iggy lantern Lite Iggy Lantern Lite2.png Merchandise Mash Up cards TC I.G.G.Y. series 1.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 2.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 3.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 4.png TC Baby IGGY series 5.png Figures Iggy figure normal.png Iggy figure glitter purple.png Iggy figure glitter orange.png Iggy figure gold.jpg Iggy figure advent.png Iggy figure voodoo blue.png Iggy figure scream green.png Iggy figure ghost white.png Iggy figure pumpkin orange.png Iggy figure frostbite blue.png Iggy figure christmas tree green.png Iggy figure bauble red.png Iggy figure brilliant blue.png Iggy figure shocking pink.png Iggy figure electric yellow.png Iggy figure pearl blue.png Iggy figure pearl white.png Iggy figure pearl pink.png Iggy figure goshi blue.png Iggy figure goo green.png Iggy figure marble green.png Iggy figure marble yellow.png Iggy figure solid gold.png Moshi Karts Iggy figure.png|Moshi Karts figure Iggy figure micro.png|Micro Moshi Figure Bip figure IGGY.jpg|Bip Holland BV Collector card s1 IGGY.png m4g2mB-olnpDAxeRTcqL1Ng.jpg|I.G.G.Y. as a McDonald's toy. Plushes Iggy plush carte blanche.png Iggy plush vivid.jpg Iggy backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy IGGY RAINBOW.png Talking Iggy.png Talking Moshlings Iggy.png Other Merchandise Iggy-oddie-pencil-case.jpg Mega Heads Released Iggy and Scamp.PNG Iggy mega head.png Iggy mashem s1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Iggy Nite Friends.png|Iggy Nite Lite IGGY_Nite_Light_Unboxed.jpg|Nite Lite (Unboxed) Other Iggy222.jpg JellyChatMoshling15.png|PopJam JellyChatMoshling23.png Mystery IGGY.png Baby iggy.png|Baby I.G.G.Y. Baby Iggy and MrSnoodle.jpeg|Talking Poppet IggyMuddy.png Fluffies twilight.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Top trump green IGGY.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Fluffies Category:Moshlings